gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Baller (Version II)
Compact Status I originally assigned the name "Huntley Compact" based on the car's front profile, looking much like the Evoque (A compact SUV). The small image of the car's side profile suggests that it is a mid-sized SUV though. In short, expect the title and classification of this SUV to change, if evidence confirms my suspicion. JBanton (Talk | ) 20:02, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Woohoo Nice, I always liked those kinds of SUV's. This Huntley Sport 2 looks great, most like the new model of the Range Rover. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 21:56, August 15, 2013 (UTC) : So far, this new model of Huntley (whatever its name is) is definitely up there as being one of my favourite GTA vehicles. I'm hoping that the engine in it is like the supercharged 5.0l unit in its real life counterpart. I'll definitely be keeping at least five of these. JBanton (Talk | ) 22:03, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :: Nice is that, since the beginning of the HD Universe, R* made a lot of sophisticated SUV's compared to the 3D Universe. It was an very big variety of new vehicles. SUV is my type of cars, the Serrano and the Huntley Sport ( principally the Jamaican colored and the golden from Brucie ) are my favorite vehicles. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 22:14, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Not Vapid Link to evidence. JBanton (Talk | ) 00:48, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Possible Manufacturer and MASSIVE MISTAKE Yes, it was me who messed up the page just then. Dam! I need help! In the meantime, www.igta5.com labels this car as an Obey car, and it takes inspiration from the Audi Q7. They may not be correct although. Jphillipsreinhard (talk) 13:54, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :Heh, that's quite funny; this car shares base name with the New-gen Huntley, and I'm pretty sure that's not an Obey vehicle. Besides, it doesn't look anything like a Q7. JBanton (Talk | ) 09:03, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Image demonstration I would like to use this car to create an example of image angles that we should use for the new MoS-affected articles.JBanton (Talk | ) 09:03, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Page name Shouldn't this becalled Baller 2 (or Baller II)? The Oracle 2 page uses this format and I think there should be some consistency in names, so either Baller (Version II) should be called Baller 2 or Oracle 2 should be called Oracle (Version 2 / II), in my opinion. «'Pato8'» / Talk 13:50, September 13, 2013 (UTC) : The guide has it named as "Baller (Version 2)" as opposed to being "Baller 2" like "Oracle 2". JBanton (Talk | ) 14:06, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yep, you're right. Never mind. «'Pato8'» / Talk 14:10, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Wrong information Hello! A user said to me that the section about locations is wrong. Could someone add the correct locations? I did not play GTA V yet, so I can't do it. João PDS (Fale comigo) 01:28, October 7, 2013 (UTC)